Let's Start Over
by cherrybrandy
Summary: "Marry me." That was what he demanded on that Monday morning. She, of course, accepted. But how was she going to cope with the demon lord's stoic character? And how was he going to make her believe that he can change? SESSxRIN


Let's Start Over  
><strong>Sesshoumaru x Rin<strong>

"_Marry me." That was what he demanded on that Monday morning. How was she going to cope with the demon lord's stoic character? How was he going to make her believe that he can change?_

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

I have come back from the dead once again! With a new story this time too :) This is my very first Sesshoumaru X Rin story, so I hope you take it easy on me. If there are any wrong spellings or any grammatical errors, I apologize before hand. I have read and re-read this a couple of times and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be cross-eyed soon if I keep on staring at the screen. So just comment and message me about it. **ENJOY :)**

****.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********  
><strong>

"Marry me." That was what he said, no, demanded her on that Monday morning. She was organizing his schedule for the month when he stood next to her, erect and frigid.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused of the sudden proposal. Yes, she has fallen in love with this cold demon and has dreamed countless of time about this moment. But when those two words came out of his mouth, she came back to her senses and back to reality. His face showed no emotion, just the thin line of his mouth and the intense glare of his golden brown eyes.

"I do not repeat myself." He replied, gaze becoming more intense. "Is it a yes or a no?"

"With all due respect Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't want to engage myself in business that I don't know anything about." She replied, getting back to her work. "I need more reason as to why you're asking me to marry you."

"I need a wife." He blankly reasoned.

"I can see that." She raised her eyebrow, glancing at him.

"I need an heir." A stagnant pause enveloped among the two individuals. "And to get rid of Kagura."

She dropped her pen and turned back to him. "I knew there was a deeper reason than needing a wife." She looked at him and stared. Her face covered with determination and seriousness. "Ok, I will marry you."

"No strings attached." He sternly said.

She nodded and repeated his request, "No strings attached."

That was how she ended up without a job and alone in the house. They were married the month after he "proposed". For a serious man, he demanded a lot of things.

She has to quit her job. She may not have the best job in the world, but it was her way of saying she was independent. It was what was keeping her sane. She loved that job. Period. After all, that was the job that led her to Sesshoumaru.

Then, he _asked_ her to stay at home and become a normal housewife. She can't just be a normal housewife! She wants to be wild, happy and out of control. She knows that he has a reputation to look out for being the head of a big and successful company. She knows she has to become the perfect wife, Sesshoumaru's perfect wife. She knew of his feelings. In fact, he does not feel anything at all. She knew of her purpose in this relationship and she knew of the things she cannot attain. His love.

They made love the night they were married. Scratch that. They just had sex. Just sex. There was no love in between. After all, they had a 'no strings attached' rule. Sesshoumaru made sure to get straight to the point. He wanted an heir, which was one of his reasons for marrying me.

She was not marked by Sesshoumaru compared to any other demon couple. That was the indication that screamed to her that love does not exist in their relationship. A mark – the symbol of unity and love was not present anywhere on Rin's body nor was it on Sesshoumaru's.

His other reason, getting rid of Kagura surely worked the week after he "proposed". Rin was doing her secretarial job, when a woman on a pencil-pleated skirt came in, enraged. Her ruby-colored eyes stared straight at her, demanding to see Sesshoumaru. When Rin asked her if she had an appointment, she slammed her fist on my table, shaking each thing on the table.

_**Flashback Flashback Flashback**_

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice came through the door on my left.

"What is this about you getting married?" She screamed, pointing a finger at him.

"What of it?"

"So it is true! Who is this bitch?" Rin flinched and turned her back towards the two arguing demons. Sesshoumaru gave her a quick glance and stared back at Kagura. "You have got to be kidding me. Her?" Her pointing finger moved from Sesshoumaru and was fixed on Rin. "I thought you loved me!" She exclaimed.

"You know that I do not acknowledge any feelings of love. I only came to give you what you wanted. Now get out of my building before I call security." Sesshoumaru stated, turning his back on the females.

"You'll get what you deserve Sesshoumaru." Kagura whispered loud enough for the demon lord to hear.

_**End of Flashback**__**End of Flashback End of Flashback**_

Sesshoumaru was barely home and barely show her any kinds of affection, except when they were on public. Everything was for public display. Even his wedding ring was only for public display. When Sesshoumaru was home, and when they were sleeping on the same bed, he never forgot to remove his wedding ring. It tore Rin's heart to know that her love for him will remain one-sided.

On the first night she saw him take off the golden ring from his finger, he simply answered, "It's troublesome." Her saddened gaze fell onto the bed as she cried herself to sleep.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Rin thought, curling up. _'But I love him so much.'_ She fell into a deep slumber.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

The day she decided to visit her doctor was the day when she was not feeling all too well. Her cravings were getting more and more surreal and her head was pounding like a ton of cymbals. Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice his wife's difference of feelings. He assumed it was one of those days where some women are just more grumpy and moody. She dismissed her husband's ignorance and made her way to her doctor's office.

She had already dreaded something, but she needed confirmation. Her cravings were coming on again once she smelt the coffee being brewed by the shop nearby. She ignored her desire and continued her way to the office. The moment she sat herself down on the chair in front of the desk, it was confirmed.

"Congratulations Mrs. Takahashi, you are one month pregnant!" The doctor said with a smile plastered on her face.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

"We have a problem." Kouga stated, rubbing the temple of his head. Without waiting for Sesshoumaru to ask, Kouga continued, "Someone's leaking out our financial information. If anyone gets their hands on those, we're screwed." Kouga groaned, sinking deeper on the seat across Sesshoumaru.

"Onigumo."

"As much as I want to pin this down on him on the spot, we don't have any proof that his behind all of this." Kouga replied, uncertain of what the white-haired demon is thinking.

"Who else wants this company to go down so badly?" Sesshoumaru stated. "He probably has some connection inside this building. Start ruling people out."

Kouga sighed and stood up. "I'll get to that immediately."

Once Kouga was out of his office, Sesshoumaru turned to face the big windows on his office. He groaned, remembering how Rin reacted to him last night.

She has been avoiding any advances he has been making since two days ago. It was totally unlike her. If it really was Rin, she would have given in to her feelings and her urges and let him please her. But these past few days have been really different. She refused to let him touch her in any sensual way. His frustration intensified when she decided to sleep at the farthest side of the bed, out of his reach. He passed it on as one of her "women days", but he was curious.

He needed to confront her about this. He needed to ask her about her strange behaviour.

As soon as he got home, the smell of a freshly cooked meal greeted his nose. _'She's home.'_ He thought, entering the house and taking off his jacket.

"Rin." He greeted as he saw her eating on the dining table, minding her own business. She was too engrossed on her food that she did not hear Sesshoumaru talking to her. "Rin." He repeated, this time louder.

She turned her head towards the sound and cocked her head, "Hello Sesshoumaru." She placed her attention back on her food, unaware of her husband's daggering eyes.

"We need to talk." He started. Just when he was about to question her about the dreaded topic, Rin got up from her chair and proceeded to wash the dishes on the sink.

"Oh yeah, I have an appointment this coming Saturday. So I might be a little late." She said, placing the glistening plate on the rack for it to dry. She swayed her way towards his side and kissed his cheek. "Good night Sesshoumaru." Then she vanished to the depths of their bedroom.

Sesshoumaru groaned and clenched his teeth, knowing that he was just dismissed. And the question was left unanswered.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

She was on her way home from her doctor's check up, passing on the same coffee shop that triggers her unusual cravings. The smell of the newly brewed coffee hit her nostrils, accompanied by the sweet smell of the freshly baked muffins. It all smelt too good that she can taste the coffee's bitter taste on her mouth. She decided to walk slower to ease her bursting cravings, trying to take in as much as she can before heading back home.

It was starting to get late and the sun was starting to set when she realized that it was finally time to go home. She was curious to see how Sesshoumaru was going to react to the news of her pregnancy. She imagined how his eyes would light up for a second and returned to their cold demeanor the next. She was expecting any type of reaction that can indicate his happiness of this wonderful news. It was his heir after all.

Humming to herself, she walked down the road failing to notice the unknown shadow trailing behind her. She came to a halt when a man blocked her path, circled his arm around her while pointing a gun to her stomach. Rin was unable to move, trapped between the man and his firm grip. She was scared not only for herself, but also for her unborn child.

"Don't even try anything or you will meet your end right now." He whispered to her ear. Rin shuddered, goose bumps standing erect on her neck. Sensing something familiar, the man managed a smirk and forcefully kissed Rin. Trying to defend herself from the man's attempts, she put her arms in front of her and tried to push him away but stopped when he pressed the gun deeper to her stomach. She froze, not knowing what to do.

Unknown to her, a car passed by in front of them, containing a golden-eyed demon. A growl passed his lips, _'So that's the reason why she's avoiding me.'_ He thought.

The unknown man pushed Rin away, making her lose her balance. "That ought to do the job." He smirked, turning his back on her. "I'll see you soon. I will not kill you now, but soon…" He threatened, walking away and leaving a stunned and scared Rin behind.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

"Sesshoumaru, I'm back." Rin greeted as she closed the door behind her. Still startled and frightened from the situation she encountered on her way home, she went to took off her coat and placed it on the rack.

Silence and darkness greeted her back. _'Looks like another lonely night.'_ She thought, turning the lights on, making her way to the kitchen. She gasped at the messy kitchen staring right in front of her. Plates and glasses were broken, chairs were all misplaced, bottles of beer were all scattered on the floor. But what made her more worried was the drunken Sesshoumaru chugging down on his eight bottle of beer. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, bitch?" Sesshoumaru growled at her, opening another bottle.

"Stop it, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed now." Sesshoumaru slapped her stretched out hand away and glared at her. He suddenly stood up and walked closely towards Rin.

"Did you know that someone has been leaking financial files from my company? To feed it to the other companies who are against me?" Sesshoumaru stated rather than asked.

"No I didn-" Rin started.

"Did you know that Onigumo is one of my biggest rivals?" He interrupted her, trapping Rin between his body and the wall.

Confusion and fear shadowed Rin's eyes as Sesshoumaru growled louder. She could see the blood cold red seeping in his eyes, signaling his lost of his demonic control. "Who are you talking about?" She carefully asked.

"Where were you today, Rin?"

"I-I- was at the doctor's- a-apointment I told you about." She answered truthfully, fear rising inside her.

"Don't fucking lie to me, bitch. Where the hell were you?"

"I told you I was at a-" Unable to finish her statement, Rin's eyes widened at the contact of Sesshoumaru's palm with her cheek. She glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who was starting to lose his control. Eyes flashing back and forth, between gold and red.

"Didn't I tell you not to lie? Well, you want me to tell you where you were? Huh!" He screamed at her, making Rin flinched. "You were on a date." Rin's eyes widened, recognizing where this was leading. "You were on a date with Onigumo! A date with the bastard who happens to be my biggest rival! And you dare kiss him?"

"You saw it." She stated, trying to make sense of his accusations. "He forced himself on me! I didn't even know who he was! He-" Rin gasped for breath as Sesshoumaru's finger's tightly encircled her neck. "H-h-he threatened me! Uh, he threatened to kill me!" Rin said in between breaths as Sesshoumaru's fingers became tighter.

"You were the mole weren't you? You leaked all the information to your bastard lover!" Red finally coated Sesshoumaru's eyes and his nails grew in length. His nails grazed the back of Rin's skin, allowing blood to trickle down.

"Sesshoumaru, please let me go…" Rin gasped more, her face losing its pink hue. "I did not do anything wrong!" Rin's heavy breathing was the only sound heard throughout the whole kitchen as Sesshoumaru let her go and headed for the door.

"I should have known that it was a mistake to marry you. I don't want to see your face again. Get out of my house." He hissed, walking towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Rin's silent tears echoed throughout the kitchen, her mind trying to make some sense about what just happened. _'Who the hell is Onigumo?'_

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********_  
><em>

Rin came to Sango's apartment that night, disheveled and hysterical. Asking no further questions, Sango quickly allowed the crying girl to enter and get settled. Rin did not dare explain her disheveled state nor did she explain her bloody neck and bruised cheek. She did tell Sango one thing that seemed more important to her more than anything else.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Sango's eyes widened as more questions passing in and out of her mind. Understanding her friend's decision on keeping to herself, Sango prepared the guest room and the bath.

That was exactly a week ago, when Sesshoumaru had banished her from his house. He has not asked how she was doing and she was not making any effort of trying to contact him. He will never know of his child, she decided.

"Please don't tell him." Rin asked, seeing Sango's hesition. "Promise me Sango." She continued. She had asked Sango to pick up all of her belongings instead of her for fear that Sesshoumaru might indeed kill her. She did not ask her friend any questions and Sango did not pester her about the details of that night. That was what Rin liked being with her friend.

Feeling sluggish and bored, Rin decided it was time to stop moping and finally get outside of the apartment. She looked at the fridge and decided that it needed some filling up. She got a pen and a piece of paper, writing Sango a message of where she's headed.

_Gone to the grocery store. Fridge needs food.  
>Be back by this afternoon.<br>- Rin. _

Being out of the apartment building, Rin breathed out the fresh air and raised her arms above her head. Just as she was about to head to the store, she was knocked out and lost consciousness.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

It has been a week since he saw Rin. The house was quiet, dusty and simply boring. He could still smell her blood on his hands and the saltiness of her tears. _'No! She is the one at fault.'_ He reminded himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Sesshoumaru's business partner came in.

"What do you want, Kouga?"

Completely ignoring the daggers that were staring at him, Kouga replied, "I think I have a couple of leads of who has been leaking our financial information." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of the topic and clenched his fingers tightly. This signaled Kouga to continue. "I say a couple because each case is being investigated as we speak. Also, this came for you." Kouga handed him a big orange envelope that only had his name written on it.

"Who is it from?" He asked, looking curiously at the envelope.

"I don't know. It was just left on the ground outside the building." At the mention of this, Sesshoumaru carelessly threw the envelope on his drawer, where the rest of the letters are. "You're not even going to open it?" Kouga asked.

"Who are the leads you are talking about?"

Kouga sighed at the man's stubbornness. "Ami Yamasaki, Touda Okita and Andou Satsuki." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist one more time and thought, _'Shit.'_. Kouga, witnessing his partner's reaction asked, "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Are you sure that it's only those three who you suspect? No one outside the company?"

"Well, we already ruled out anyone who does not work for the company because there is an identity check in front of the building. So there is no way they could have accessed the computers or any files."

"What about hackers?"

"Ruled that one out too."

"Family members."

"Yeah, that one too." Kouga paused, "Is this leading anywhere Sesshoumaru?"

"Leave." Kouga was taken aback at the sudden coldness that his partner was showing. Avoiding any of Sesshoumaru's possible temper tantrum, Kouga obeyed and closed the door quietly.

'_Shit.'_

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********_  
><em>

"Uh…" Rin groaned, trying to open her eyes.

"Oh look, little princess has woken up." A voice rang through her ears as she groaned more, feeling a headache coming. She has adjusted her eyes to the darkness of the room and tried to stay focused on the man in front of her. Recognizing the man in front of her, she screamed, "You! Just who the hell are you!"

"I am gratefully delighted for you to remember me. My name's Onigumo." Rin's eyes widened at the recognition of the name. _'That was the name of Sesshoumaru's rival.'_ She thought, backing away from the approaching man.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really. It's not me who wants something from you. It was her." Onigumo said, pointing to a woman on his left. The woman came closer and Rin's eyes hardened.

"Kagura. What do you want with me?"

"Shut your trap brat." Kagura said, fanning herself. "If you never existed, Sesshoumaru would have been mine. And I wouldn't have embarrassed myself. So…"

"So what?"

"The compensation for Sesshoumaru's life is yours. I want to see him suffer and in pain, just like how I was." Kagura continued, looking straight at Rin.

"And I can finally bring his company down." Onigumo added.

"Why am I important in this plan of yours if you plan on bringing him down?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" The slap that Rin received from Kagura echoed throughout the dimly lit room. "I will kill you."

Rin scoffed, "Too late for your plans eh?"

"What are you talking about brat?"

"Sesshoumaru and I are not together anymore. He kicked me out a week ago." Rin stated, eyes leading to the floor beneath her.

"You think that's going to change our plans?" Onigumo questioned a devilish smirk present on his face. He got up and stood beside Kagura. "We're still contacting him. It is his choice if he wants to come of not. Either way, you're getting out of here dead." Onigumo and Kagura walked out of the door, leaving a distressed Rin behind in the cold.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

Sesshoumaru was reading some business reports when his secretary's voice echoed in the intercom, "Sesshoumaru-sama, someone wants to talk to you on line one." Shuffling can be heard on the other side of the intercom as the secretary balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"I told you I am not talking any calls right now. Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, settling the papers on his desk.

"She says her name is Sango Utaku. She says it's urgent. It's about your wife."

"Pass her through." He commanded, leaning back on his chair. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru, have you seen Rin?" Sango hurriedly asked, desperate to know the whereabouts of her friend.

"Her whereabouts are not my business." He replied, emotionless.

"But she is your wife!"

"She is not my wife anymore. She has disgraced me when I saw her put her tongue in that bastard's mouth." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're so stubborn." A pregnant pause enveloped the two, "If she's not with you, where could she be?" Sango frantically asked, hoping against all hope that the man on the other side knows and cares for her friend's safety.

"This conversation does not concern me." He flatly said, hanging the phone up. Just as he was going to continue reading his reports, his secretary's voice can be heard,

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's another call."

"Didn't I tell you that I-"

"It's Onigumo, sir." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist at the mention of the man's name. He gripped the phone tightly and brought it towards his ear.

"What do you want Onigumo?"

"My Sesshoumaru, I'm impressed. You still have the decency to greet me." Onigumo chuckled. At this, Sesshoumaru growled. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why do you think I would assist you with this favor of yours?"

"Because it concerns your pathetic little wife." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, tightening his grip on the phone. "I see. So now you're listening to me."

"She is not my wife _anymore_." Sesshoumaru emphasized, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well too bad, she looks delicious." Another growl was heard. "Anyways, she's in one of my warehouses. Now, if you want your little wife to live, come tonight, to the warehouse with your company's financial records."

"You-"

"And I advise you to better be careful, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ because once I hear a single siren, your wife will be the very first target of my new gun. The directions will be sent to you in an unnamed envelope." The line went dead.

'_Rin.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he started dialing a number he knows he could trust.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

She was suddenly hauled up by two strangers who did not seem to notice that she has awakened. Her head throbbed and her back ached after her deep slumber on the cold, dusty floors. She groaned as the two men set her down. Disappearing for a moment, Rin thought that that she was finally left alone by herself. Startled by the laughter that emitted from the two men, Rin noticed how they were each holding a dangerously long chain. She backed away as far as she can, only to be stopped by the rough-edged wall behind her. The men chuckled, coming towards her.

"Why are you so scared missy? We don't bite." A tall black-haired man stared at her. He clasped one of the chains on her right hand, while the other clasped it on her left.

"Too bad you're off limits though." The other man asked, his spiky hairs standing on the back of his head. He tugged at the chain, pulling her up and placed his face in front of Rin's. "Coz I really want to have a taste of you." Rin turned her head away, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Now, now, don't make little Rin cry." All three heads turned to where the voice came from, revealing a smirking Onigumo. "Bring her to the front of the warehouse." He ordered, disappearing once again into the darkness.

"You heard the boss missy. Stand up." Rin was hauled up to her feet, forcing her to walk. Her weakened legs shook each step she took. Her clasped and chained hands were clammy and pale. When they arrived at the "front", she squinted her eyes as bright lights greeted them. She grimaced as the man with the spiky hair pushed her to the floor. She then found herself beside a chair where Naraku resided.

"Now, let's wait and see if your husband's coming." The plastered smirk on the Onigumo's face had caused the goose bumps on Rin's body erect. He pulled her towards him, leaning closer and whispered, "Either way, you're going to die." He glided his gun down to her cheek and scoffed. "In fact, _both_ of you can go to hell together." Rin gasped and then scowled at him, ready to shout when the door suddenly opened.

Stepping inside the brightly lit warehouse, Sesshoumaru walked in calmly, holding the same stoic and emotionless face that he always have. His eyes traveled to Rin's surprised face, to her chained hands, and then to her captor. His eyes narrowed, noticing the close distance between Rin and Onigumo.

Still leaning closer to Rin, Onigumo greeted the invited guest, "So glad you can come, Sesshoumaru. I have your littler present here for you." He mentioned, grabbing Rin's face, forcing her to look at Sesshoumaru. "Now, do you have something for me?"

Sesshoumaru raised an envelope. He walked closer to Onigumo, seeing more of Rin's face and tossed the envelope on the floor, spilling the stacks of paper that was inside. "There's all the financial records that you need." He said, then glanced at Rin, "Now, let her go."

"You don't think it would be that easy, eh, Sesshoumaru?" Letting go of Rin, he pointed the gun to her head. "How would I know those are the real numbers and you didn't change them?"

"Unlike you, I am a man who keeps to my word. Plus," Sesshoumaru turned his head and nodded, "you can ask that bitch over there to recheck everything." Kagura stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Onigumo. "Right, Kagura? After all, you did sleep with my men and coerced them into getting the information." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Interesting to see how you would stoop so low for a mere human, Sesshoumaru." Kagura stated, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Fair enough." Onigumo stood up, disrupting the emerging dispute between the two demons. "I'll give you your present now. But I did promise her one thing." He grabbed the chains that tied Rin's hands together and pushed her towards Sesshoumaru. Just as Sesshoumaru caught Rin, she sharply gasped, out of breath. One. Two. Three. "That she is not getting out of her alive." Too surprised by the attack, Sesshoumaru loosened his gripping hands on Rin. She slid passed his fingers and placed her chained hands on her stomach.

The clicking sound of Onigumo's hand was enough to bring Sesshoumaru back to reality, coming over the shock. "And so are you." Onigumo pointed the gun directly at Sesshoumaru's head, pushing the trigger. Having his reflexes kicked in and adrenaline pumping through his veins, he scooped Rin onto his arms and jumped, dodging the bullet. Just as Onigumo was ready to fire the second bullet, a group of men burst into the warehouse, guns pointing directly at Onigumo's little clique.

"Cops?" Onigumo exclaimed, dropping his gun on the awaiting floor. "A man who keeps to his word, huh, Sesshoumaru?" He hissed as he felt the coldness of the handcuffs tingling his skin.

"You said no sirens, and I didn't have any sirens. You have poor choice of words, Onigumo." Sesshoumaru smirked. Hearing a groan under him, he looked down on the bloodied Rin. "Rin, you're going to be alright." He assured not only the dying woman he's holding on but also his conscience and his heart.

"The ambulance is here. Let her go, Sesshoumaru." A man, on his late fifties, placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru nodded, handing his wife to the paramedics. He turned to the police man and whispered, "I am forever in your dept, Totosai." The old man smiled at him, glancing on the closing ambulance doors. The fate of the young woman is behind those closed doors.

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

His protests were unheard of when Totosai demanded that he should go home and change his clothes. How do they expect him to casually go home and pretend nothing's happened when his wife is in the hospital fighting for her life!

"It will clear your head." Totosai said, making sure that Sesshoumaru listened to his request and went home.

Sesshoumaru growled, but nonetheless followed the demands. He was not in the mood to deal with the authorities when there are so many things running through his mind. But he was sure he did not want to go home. It will bring too many memories that will make him feel more guilty and ashamed. As a demon and as a husband. Instead, he went straight to his office building, fastening his pace to avoid any stares from the public. His shirt was still soaked with his wife's blood.

He changed his clothes the moment he stepped into his office. He leaned on his chair, resting his head and closed his eyes. Too many things have happened that he was not sure if this was a dream or not. The darkness of the room comforted him. It hid all the emotions and feelings that were within him, wanting to come out. He assumed that getting some work done would help ease him out, but it provided just more stress.

He figured that he might as well read the letters that he received. _'Some of them might be important.'_ He thought. Opening the drawer, his eyes were greeted by the big bright envelope that has been sitting there for a while. He picked it up and slowly opened it. He dropped the contents of the envelope, revealing stacks of paper and two unusual glistening objects. His eyes widened at the realization that these two round objects were indeed his and Rin's wedding rings. He quickly scanned the contents of the paper, breath hitched on his throat.

'_Divorce?'_ He thought as he scanned the papers again and again. There in front of him were divorce papers that await his signature. Rin has already signed her part, and all it need were his approval and they will go on their own separate ways.

He picked up the rings, feeling the piece of metal, circling it with his fingers. He remembered how her salty tears reach his nose every night he decided to take of his ring. He has committed something terribly wrong. Placing the rings on his pocket, he got up from his chair and raced towards the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital hoping to hear any new about his wife's condition. Instead, he was lead into the waiting area and was asked to sit and wait. He watched as nurses come in and out of the room yelling different jargons that meant nothing to his sensitive ears. Beeping machines and scurrying legs passed him by as he kept on waiting for any news to be delivered to him. Just as he as on the brink of insanity, a doctor approached him, creases visible on her aging skin.

"Mr. Takahashi." She stated. He stood up and faced the doctor, a grim line plastered on his face. "We have some good news for you." She paused, looking at him with her tired eyes. "And some bad news, unfortunately." She whispered the last bit of her statement, leaving Sesshoumaru to strain his ears to hear her. He growled at her, his own way of showing how unpleased he was with the news.

"What is it?" He asked with a controlled voice.

"Although Rin-san has lost quite a lot of blood, we were able to get the bullets out of her and patch her wounds. She is stable now and we hope she will stay that way. She is going to be alright, but…" She sadly sighed, "Unfortunately, she lost the baby. I'm sorry." The doctor placed her hand on his shoulder. "She was really happy when she came for her appointment last Saturday." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened upon the news.

"She was here?" He asked the doctor weakly.

"Yes she was. Almost about two months. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. You can visit her in her room." The doctor sadly said, leaving the white-haired demon behind.

He proceeded towards the door that's hiding his wife behind. He tightly gripped on the knob, contemplating on whether or not he has the courage to go in and face her. He admits that he has done a lot of things that he is not proud of. One of them was being the kind of husband that he was. He also admits that he has somewhat opened up his heart to the radiant woman. He would not have chosen her to be his wife if he was not attracted to her.

He looked down at the pale face of his wife, carefully touching her cold cheek. Her eyes opened slightly at his touch. Brown eyes stared at his golden ones, tears brimming at the corners. She opened her mouth and spoke slowly, "I'm sorry." Tears finally caressed her cheeks after her apology. "You wanted an heir… I'm really sorry." She repeated, closing her eyes.

Undecided, Sesshoumaru said, "Don't be. You're alright." He turned his gaze on the wall ahead of him, unable to look at the tear-streaked face of his wife. "I was at fault, Rin. I was a bad husband. I would not stop you if you decide to get away from me."

"You know that I can't do that." She reached for his hand. "You know that I love you Sesshoumaru." She smiled weakly at him.

His hand tightened over hers. "I want to start over." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok." She whispered. She tried to get up from the bed but Sesshoumaru stopped her, giving her a concerned look. She sighed and placed her head on the pillow. She stretched out a hand to him saying, "Hello. My name is Rin. I'm your wife. I love you." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru nodded and stretched out his hand. "My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm your husband. I am sorry for my actions and I want you to know that you are very important to me." He took out the rings on his pocket and placed it on his palm. Rin gasped at the sight of the gold bands. "Will you take this Sesshoumaru back, forgive him and give him another chance to show you how much he cares? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Until death do us part?" Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru's attempts of his mock wedding. She nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger.

Rin took the other ring and said, "Will you promise to be there by my side and cherish me as I cherish you? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Until death do us part?"

"I do." Sesshoumaru responded and Rin slid the ring on his finger.

"May I…" He leaned forward. "Kiss the wife?" Seeing her nod, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Sesshoumaru ended the kiss, a hint of pink evident on his pale face.

"I didn't know you can be romantic." She said, closing her eyes. "Will you stay by my side while I sleep?" He nodded curtly, grabbing a chair to the bedside. He held her hand and watched her take a deep breath.

"Rin." She cracked an eye open when she heard her name.

"I love you." He said softly and turned his face away from her. She smiled at his silent declaration, knowing that it is hard for him to say such emotional things. She held his hands, brought it to her lips, and kissed it.

"I love you too… Sesshoumaru."

**.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.**o.o.o.o.********

I do admit that the plot has gone by too fast, but I didn't really know what to add in between. The last bits of the story, mainly the mock wedding part, just entered my mind when I uploaded the story here on Fanfiction. I like it :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

_**CherryBrandy**_ 2011


End file.
